


Silence (Pretending's so comfortable)

by KayleighMcCamyo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, I just had a feeling and I had to..., M/M, Stargazing, bali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighMcCamyo/pseuds/KayleighMcCamyo
Summary: Mikey and Calum are stargazing. And even if there were shooting stars, they wouldn't notice, anyway.





	

 

It’s been a long time. For just one friendship, that is. It was… ten years? Fifteen years? Mikey didn’t really know. He didn’t really care. 

 

They were kids, back then. Six, seven years old. 

 

Michael remembers how he heard of love for the first time in his life when he was four years old. Love is when you want someone by your side, Mikey. Love is when you see yourself and themselves side by side forever, Mikey. Love is when you feel happy with them, Mikey. Love is when you feel like there’s nothing more you need, Mikey. 

 

Mikey looks up to see the stars above them. Here, in the soft and warm night in Bali, there’s something alluring, winsome, gracious,  _dainty _ \- he could feel it in his fingertips, on his lips, in his veins, at the top of his tongue. It’s not something he’d know how to name, how to recognize by words of cumbersome meaning. It is what it is - Louis Tomlinson-Styles is right. 

 

All the years, sharing each other, learning, teaching, laughing, arguing, cuddling, kissing, writing, playing, watching, feeling, sensing, understanding, falling, _loving_. They’ve gone so far. In their careers, in their personal lives, in their friendship, in their knowledge of each other, in their relationship. 

 

/.../ 

 

He’s had numerous years to figure this out. Numerous chances to get this out of his chest, to get this over with, no mater how well Calum knew. Of course he knows. They both know and always knew. They’ve just never really said out loud. Calum proves himself better, and rather, and Mikey has got a way of saying it differently. Yet there is something missing, like a spell or a puzzle piece that makes the entire picture a whole. 

 

He’s staring at the cloudless night sky over Bali, it might be about four, five in the morning. His head in Calum’s lap, his palm gently rubbing on Calum’ knee, legs crossed and hooked over the edge of the swimming pool. Calum’s left arm supporting his weight, right arm in the mess of Mikey’s hair, massaging and scratching at his scalp, legs in the water. 

 

Underneath him just open sea, up above him only never ending space. Not even a sound, not even a wind, not even a shooting star. 

 

/.../

 

Noone. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Nowhere. 

 

/.../

 

Mikey remembers how he fell in love. He still does. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“And everytime I look at you, I fall a bit deeper.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Silence_.

/.../

 

Like it’s trying to fulfill the open space, open sea, open minds, open hearts, open souls. Like it’s been trying to set balance between their breaths. Between their memories. Between their conversations. Between their kisses. Between their touches. Between their love-makings. 

 

Nowhere to hide, nowhere to go. No need to hide. No need to go. 

 

No fear. No worry. No doubt. 

 

It’s not a dream. It’s not a vision. It’s not a fantasy. It’s not a phantom.

 

It’s not a hope, it’s not a maybe, it’s not a one day. 

 

At the end of the world, right on the edge; to fall into the open ocean, to fly into the outer space, to do both, to do neither, to dissolve, to resolve. 

 

 

/.../

 

None of them has been really watching the scenery - the ocean, the sky.  Just each stargazing into other’s eyes, each other’s souls. And the rest of it?   
  


 

 

“I’m getting stronger just to catch you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_ (Pretending’s so comfortable.) _

  
  



End file.
